Come Out Of Your Shell?
by coin1996
Summary: Yup till now Lovino had been home schooled. He's a bit anti social and want's nothing to do with the world much less this stupid school. After all he's going into a new school year not knowing what to expect. On top of that he has to keep an eye on his brother even if Feli is still home schooled. Will Antonio and happy go lucky Spanish man help Romano come out of his shell? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Romano growled as he walked down the hall's of his new school. He really didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home with his grand father and brother. The three had just moved to this town.

Up till now Romano had been home schooled. Feli got the luck of the draw. Romano had told his grandfather that Feli wouldn't last a minute going to a new school when it would be his last year there anyway. He was able to talk his grand father into keeping Feli home schooled for another year. He felt better that he could keep an eye on the younger Italian.

He stopped outside the door that was marked for his home room and sighed. He really didn't want to be here. He knocked softly and the door opened.

"Oh! you must be Mr. Vargas!" the teacher smiled. Romano nodded softly and didn't look at her. He really didn't want to talk to her. At all. "Come on. You can say hello to the class." the teacher smiled. Romano nodded and walked in the class keeping his head up. He didn't want any of those guys to talk to him much less think he's a cute little shy boy. "Class!" the teacher yelled. She clapped her hand's and the class stopped talking. They looked up and Romano looked down. He was not used to all the eyes on him much less being around people. "So... Say hello to the class." the teacher smiled. She sat down at her desk and Romano took a breath.

"Il mio nome è Lovino Vargas." Lovino said. He really didn't want any one to talk to him. Him speaking Italian would make every one not want to. After all how can you talk to someone who can't speak English.

"Lovino. Speak in English ok?" the teacher asked. Lovino looked at her and sighed.

"My name is Lovino Vargas." Lovino huffed out.

"And your from?" the teacher asked. Lovino looked at her with a 'you got to be kidding me' look and sighed.

"Alright since you would just love to hear my life story I was born in Italy. The south half if you would like to know. In the city of Rome. When I was one my family moved to the north half where my little brother was born. My mother died once he was born. My father took us to America when I was five and gave us up to my grandfather. God only know's were my father went. We live my grand father now. And if you thought that was the best thing ever. I was home schooled all my life up till now and I come from a stinking rich stuck up Family. Happy?" Lovino hissed. The teacher blinked and looked to Lovino with wide eyes.

"How old are you?" she asked with a smile. Lovino sighed and crossed his arms.

"How blond are you?" he asked with a 'really' look.

"Lovino!" the teacher yelled. Lovino shook his head and the class laughed.

"Just asking." he huffed. The teacher got up and crossed her arm's over her chest.

"Well than. Mr. Vargas. Since you like to tell story's why not tell us about Italy." the teacher said. Lovino gave her a smirk.

"Oh you know. Good old Italy. Pasta, Pizza, Italian, girls, friendly people, bright sun, beaches, crazy Italian drivers. Every thing you America's know and love. Or what you see." Lovino smirked. The teacher did not like his sarcasm.

"Then take your seat Lovino." the teacher stated. Lovino nodded.

"Some how I knew you would say that." he stated back. The teacher pointed to a seat in the back near the window and Lovino walked to it. The class giggled and Lovino huffed as he took his seat.

"Well then class. Since Mr. Vargas helped us miss half the period why not just talk the rest of the time. Were pick up tomorrow." the teacher said. The class cheered and sound filled the room. Lovino looked out the window beside him and sighed. He only wished he could be home with his brother. At least Feli was good to talk to when there Grand father let them take a break.

"Hello Lovino!" Lovino looked back and up to a tan, tall, and good-looking man. "My name is Antonio!" the happy Spanish man said. Lovino sighed and turned away.

"Hello." he stated softly. He could feel someone sitting at the desk next to him and he looked over. "What are you doing?" Lovino asked. Antonio smiled and held out his hand.

"Let's be friend's!" Antonio cheered. Lovino gave him a confused look and looked down at the hand Antonio was holding out.

"I don't think so." Lovino stated. Antonio frowned and Lovino turned away again. He didn't want to be bugged.

"Il mio nome è Antonio." Antonio stated. Lovino sighed and looked back to the Spanish man.

"Listen. I really don't want to be here and I really don't want to be talked to. Can you maybe go away." Lovino stated more than asked. Antonio nodded softly and got up from the seat. Lovino shook his head at the man and looked back out the window. Now that he thought about it he hadn't been to Italy in a long time. He only wished he could go back. Back to when he could look out and see the ocean. That's all he wished for. He wanted his brother to see it too.

"So you have a brother?" Lovino clenched his jaw and slowly looked back.

"Didn't you just leave?" he hissed lightly. Antonio smiled at this and Lovino sighed. "Si. I have a brother. His name is Feli and he's a year younger than me." Lovino said. Antonio nodded and smiled.

"I don't have any younger or older brother's or sisters. You must be happy to have one!" Antonio stated. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"The only reason why he's still home schooled is because I don't want him to get caught up into something." Lovino said. Antonio nodded.

"That's nice of you! So... Your from Italy?" Antonio asked. Lovino sighed.

"Really. Are you even trying? You heard me up there didn't you. Yes I am from Italy. Ok? You know me. Happy? Now go to hell." Lovino looked back out the window and he could hear the Spanish man sigh.

"Lovi?" he asked softly. That was it.

"I said to go to fucking hell you dumb ass! And never! Ever! Call me fucking Lovi! AGAIN!" Lovino yelled. The class fell quite and Romano took his bag walking out of the room. He was so done here. He slammed the door and didn't give two fucks about the school. Much less that damn class. He just kept walking and didn't care that he just skipped most of his first day at school.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hello My ducklings! I am back with a new story!

**Romano: About time.**

Sorry Romano.

**Romano: What took so damn long?**

Well... I couldn't think up a story... So when I got this Idea I had to run off it!

**Romano: Yeah yeah. So this is a school AU?**

Yeah... Like?

**Romano: No. I hate it...**

Like Always... Any way Review!

**Romano: And! Coin1996 Owns nothing! NOTHING!**

They know! Till next chapter my duckling's! Mistress Duck out!


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino sighed as he closed the door's to his house. He looked around the grand hall and noticed his brother was walking out of the kitchen. Feli took a second and looked at his brother before it hit him. His brother was home. Feli dropped his plate of pasta he had in his hands and ran over to his brother jumping on him to give him a hug.

"Lovi! I missed you!" Feli cried. Lovino nodded and hugged the little Italian back.

"Si. I missed you too Feli." Lovino stated hugging his dear brother back.

"Lovino? What are you doing home? You still have six hours of school." Romulus stated. Romano looked past his brother and glared at his grand father.

"Go to hell. I refuse to go back to that place!" Lovino yelled. Feli pulled a way a bit and watched as his grand father walk over to Lovino. Lovino had on his glare and it didn't faze the oldest Italian.

"Your going back." Romulus stated. Lovino shook his head.

"No way in hell will you get me to go back there old man. The teacher hates me, The class know's my fucking life story, And that dumb ass Spanish man keep's talking to me! I will not even step foot back on that un holy ground!" Lovino yelled. Romulus gave him a bored look and Lovino glared at him. Feli hugged his brother and started to cry.

"Please Grandpa! Please let Lovino come back! I miss him!" Feli cried. Romulus sighed and looked to the younger of the two.

"Feli tomorrow. I am calling the school and you will go with Lovino." Romulus said. Lovino looked to his grand father with a shocked look then turned it into his oh so famous glare.

"You make Feli go there and I swear to go old man. You will never see the light of day again." Lovino hissed.

"Then you'll go and not skip got it." Romulus stated. "If you think of skipping or staying home then Feli will be punished as well." Romulus knew Lovino's weak spot. Lovino looked down and nodded slowly.

"Fine. I'll go..." Lovino stated. Romulus nodded and Lovino took his brother's hand. Feli followed his brother and Lovino pulled him up to their room.

"Fratello? Was it really that bad?" Feli asked. Lovino shook his head and let go of his brother's hand.

"No. But I still hate it. The kid's there all looked at me and tried to talk to me. Like that damn Antonio! He just wouldn't shut up. He kept asking me thing's and really I didn't want to talk to him!" Lovino growled. Feli looked at his brother with a confused look and then smiled.

"So you made a friend?" Feli asked.

"I don't think he'll go for it. I told him to go to hell and to never talk to me." Lovino stated sitting on his bed. Feli walked over and sat next to his brother.

"Well... If he truly want's to be your friend he would try again right? So why not give him a shot. It's good to have friends." Feli giggled. Lovino nodded and looked to hs brother.

"Maybe you should come with me." Lovino stated. Feli blinked for a second and gave a confused look.

"No. Not yet that is. After all what if someone picks on me. You and me couldn't take them down on our own." Feli explained. Lovino nodded at that. Feli was right. Lovino was weak. What if next year Feli get's picked on and he can't help his little brother because he has no friend's.

"Your right. Maybe... I'll give this friend thing a shot." Lovino stated. Feli nodded.

"That a boy Lovi! Antonio sound's like a nice guy so give him a shot!" Feli smiled. Lovino nodded and fell back on the bed.

"What time is it?" Lovino asked. Feli looked to the left side of the bed and giggled.

"Only twelve. This talking lasted for two hours." Feli stated. Lovino sighed again and Feli laid down next to his brother. "I really did miss you fratello." Feli said softly to his brother. Lovino nodded and looked over to his little brother.

"I missed you too. It was odd to be looking at a huge class room full of people and not have you there holding my hand." Lovino pointed out. Feli nodded.

"But it might be good to be apart. Right?" Feli asked. Lovino nodded a bit. "We have to be. We have to have are own life's and we can't depend on each other forever." Lovino stated. Feli nodded at this.

"Right." Feli said not to sure. After all he only had his grand father and Lovino left and even once Lovino has his own life Feli was scared of losing him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Second chapter guys~!)

Romano: She even got back her computer!

(YUP! It's back and new again! I killed it's charger port and had to send it back... But it's back and Alive!)

Romano: She's excited and had to tell someone.

(Faster updates! No more phone! YES!)

Romano: Now Coin1996 Own's nothing.

(HAHAHAHA! My little ducklings! I give you all hugs! *Hugs you all.*)

Romano: Mistress duck... O.U.T.

(OUT!)

Romano: To much soda... -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino watched out the window of the school. Class had yet to start and after his little fit he didn't have any one even walk up to him. Antonio still wasn't in the room and Lovino thought he might have scared the Spanish man away.

Not that he cared or any thing.

"Good morning Lovino." That voice hit him and he looked back slowly to see the smiling Spanish man. Some other kids looked at the two and talked softly but Antonio didn't seem to pay them any mind.

"Morning." Lovino stated bluntly. Antonio gave a huge smile at this. He looked so happy to even get a hello from the Italian boy.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you a bit yesterday. So let's make this right!" Antonio cheered. Lovino gave him a confused look.

'You mean after all that this guy is trying again?' Lovino thought in his head. He sighed and nodded. "Alright." Lovino stated turning a bit so he was facing the Spanish man. Antonio took the seat next to him and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I'm From Madrid Spain!" Antonio smiled. Lovino nodded. Someone from Spain. He's never met any one from Spain. I guess that was fine.

"My name is Lovino Vargas. You already know that and you know I'm from Italy." Romano pointed out. Antonio nodded.

"Si! I do but I would like to be your friend! When I came here no one really wanted to talk to me so being a new kid is hard and I know that!" Antonio stated. Lovino blinked and looked at Antonio. He was so hyper and happy how could he not have been talked to?

"Alright?" Lovino asked more than said. Antonio blinked and gave a bright smile.

"What classes do you have?" Antonio asked. Lovino slowly moved a pice of paper over to the Spanish man and Antonio smiled. "You have both History and English with me! And this class." Antonio pointed out.

"You mean science?" Romano asked. Antonio nodded.

"Si! The teacher said that we will be picking partners today! Want to be mine?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded slowly. Was this guy for real? Lovino was a full-out jerk to him and yet he is talking to him and wanting to be friends?

"I guess so." Lovino said. Antonio looks so happy. Like at that point in time nothing could make him upset. Lovino couldn't belive this kid. At all.

"Lovino? Something wrong?" Antonio asked. Lovino blinked and looked at Antonio.

"How the hell are you so happy? This place sucks and there is nothing fun to do. On top of that no one here even talks to you. How can you be so happy?" Lovino asked. Antonio thought for a second.

"Well... I don't have any thing holding me back at home so school makes me happy. That and work." Antonio smiled. Lovino looked at him.

'What does he mean by he has nothing holding him back at home? What about his mom and dad? Doesn't he like to hang around them?' Lovino started to think and then without even stopping he looked up to Antonio. "So why the hell do you not hang out with your mom and dad?" Lovino asked. Antonio seemed to stop every thing at once. His smile fell and he looked at Lovino with a blank look. There was sadness in his eyes and Lovino started to regret asking about it.

"My parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was little." Antonio stated softly. Lovino opened his mouth but shut it. He didn't see that coming. He didn't know that Antonio lost his family. "Oh don't feel bad. I never knew my family. I was raised by my grand mother up till last year. But really it's all in the past. She moved back to Spain and I stayed here!" Antonio smiled and Lovino looked down.

"Then how can you smile?" Lovino asked softly. Antonio blinked and gave a smile.

"Well it might have been sad but really.. It was a long time ago. So why should I stay sad. Move on right!" Antonio stated more than asked. Lovino sighed. All this time he wanted to protect his brother. After his father left Lovino hated the world. Taking his dear mother and then his father. He hated every thing for it.

But... Antonio...

"This is why I hate the world." Lovino turned away from Antonio and sighed.

"Well you shouldn't hate the world. It did nothing wrong. I guess it was just their time!" Antonio chuckled. Lovino just nodded and the bell rang.

"Alright time for class." the teacher said Antonio got up from the desk next to him and walked over to his own. Lovino looked over slowly and noticed two other guys giving the Spanish man a high-five. The Italian huffed and turned back to the window. Was that all he was to that guy? A stupid dear to his friends? Lovino huffed and watched the trees move. He had to push it. He had to make it though the day. He knew he had too.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Sorry about the short chapter my ducklings~!)

Romano: Screw off.

(Sorry about the long update!)

Romano: Got to hell.

(Sorry about Romano and his huge mouth.)

Romano: Fuck off!

(Love you Romano!)

Romano: Coin1996 own's nothing. She just writes these damn fanfictions.

(YUP! And I enjoy it! Bye!)

Romano: Leave fucking Reviews!

(Lovino! *Hits him* Come on to your cage time for bed!)

Romano: I am not a dog! And I am not your Bitch!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Lovi! How was your day?" Feli asked. Lovino looked at his brother with a glare.

"No." Lovino bluntly stated.

"Did you make any friends?" Feli asked.

"No." Lovino hissed walking past his brother. Feli followed after him any way.

"You went the whole day. So you had a good day right?" Feli asked again. Lovino stopped and looked back to his brother.

"No." he stated and continued walking. He walked into their room and slammed the door. Feli stud there for a second and looked down.

"Dinner will be done at six." Feli called out. There was no sound what so ever from the older Italian and he sighed. His brother was having such a hard time

Lovino fell on the bed and hid his face in the pillow. Antonio had been way to nice to him today. In their classes he told Romano every thing he knew. Even though Romano knew more than him. He hated him for being so stupid. That's all any one at that school was. They where stupid. Lovino huffed and rolled over looking up to the light. What was he doing with his life. He was going no were. What so ever.

"LOVINO!" he could hear his brother call. Lovino looked at the clock and noticed it was way to early for dinner. He got up and walked out of the bed room to the main staircase.

"What is it Feli?" Lovino asked. He looked down and he right there thought it would be the perfect time to jump and just end his life. Antonio stud at the door and had a huge smile on his face. Lovino really thought he should jump right now.

"You have a friend! Lovi I'm so happy!" Feli was almost in tears and Lovino glared at the Spanish man.

"What do you want?" Lovino hissed walking down the grand staircase. His house was rather large.

"Well... We have that project in Science and I was needing to ask you a question." Antonio smiled and Lovino walked up to him.

"How did you know where I live?" Lovino asked.

"I followed you home." Antonio stated.

"Stalker." Lovino bluntly pointed out.

"I wasn't stalking you! I swear! I just knew that if I asked you, you would say no." Antonio said.

"So you just followed me home. When you knew for a fact I was going to tell you no in the first place?" Lovino asked. Antonio gave a bright smile and nodded.

"Yeah!" he stated. Lovino slammed the door on him...

"Brother!" Feli cried.

"Don't let the creep in!" Lovino yelled at the door. He started to walk off when he heard the door open again.

"Sorry about him. Come in." Feli stated. Lovino stopped and turned around.

"Alright. Since you were allowed to step foot in our home then come on. Were work in me and Feli's room." Lovino stated. He started to walk up the steps and before he knew it the smiling Spanish man was beside him.

"Alright Lovino." Antonio smiled. Lovino huffed but kept walking. Once he got to his room he opened the door and turned on the light. Antonio walked in and Lovino followed him making sure to close the door.

"So what do you need help on?" Lovino asked walking over to the bed and taking a seat. Antonio sat next to him and gave him a smile.

"On question seventeen. I don't get it..." Antonio stated. Lovino took the paper from the man and looked at the question. He looked it over really fast and gave it back to the Spanish man.

"Its B. If you need any more help when you get stuck on Twenty-Two look back at ten. Your get the answer." Lovino pointed out. Antonio nodded and took a pencil marking down the answer. He started to do some more and Lovino sighed falling back on the bed. "That all you need?" Lovino asked. Antonio looked back at him and sat down the paper.

"Well..." Antonio stated. Lovino knew this couldn't be good. "Go out with me!" Antonio yelled.

"Screw off!" Lovino yelled back sitting up.

"Please Lovino! Please!" Antonio cried.

"No way in hell! You met me a day ago!" Lovino pointed out.

"But I like you!" Antonio called out. Lovino's face went bight red.

"What the fuck! You met me a day ago!" Lovino repeated.

"Yes you said but! Please Lovi! If you don't my friend's wont let me live it down!" Antonio cried. Lovino's heart stopped.

"That's all I am? You made friends with me just because you didn't want your friend's making fun of you? You were put up to this!" Lovino got up and Antonio put up his hands.

"No! I would never! Do it to hurt you! I really do want to be your friend! I do!" Antonio stated getting up. Lovino took hold of his shirt and glared at him.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. Get out." Lovino growled. Antonio blinked and hugged the Italian. Lovino's face went pure red and his eyes went wide.

"Your so cute when your mad!" Antonio yelled. Lovino tried to pull away and the two fell onto the floor with a thump.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Lovino yelled as he tried to get off Antonio. Antonio held him in place and gave a bright smile.

"NO! Not till you say yes!" Antonio whined. Lovino tried to pull away agin but his hand slipped and he fell forward. He blinked as his lips met Antonio's. Antonio looked up and Lovino's face went a dark shade of red.

"FUCK!" He yelled pulling away from the kiss.

"Lovi are you..." Feli fell on the floor as the door was opened and their Grand father looked at his grand son. Now to his Grand father this would be the oddest way to find his grand son. Antonio's arm's were locked around Lovino's waist. Lovino's legs were parted and he was sitting back on the Spanish man's lap. Lovino's face was red and Antonio gave Lovino's grand father a smile.

"Hola?" Antonio asked more than stated. Romulus slowly backed out and closed the door. Feli scooted out with the door and then the door opened a bit.

"Lovino?" Romulus asked. Lovino looked to the door and his grand father stuck his head in the room. "Be safe and use a condom." Romulus smiled. Lovino took the pencil on the floor and throw it at his grand father. He moved and the pencil stuck into the wall. Lovino huffed and his body relaxed a bit.

"Why so relaxed?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked down and sighed.

"because between you and my grand father you two will have me kill over from a fucking heart attack." Lovino stated. Antonio nodded and the two sat there in silence. Antonio looked into Lovino's eyes and Lovino just couldn't look away.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked softly. Lovino really couldn't speak. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't mind it too much. Antonio moved up a bit and kissed Lovino. Lovino closed his eyes and kissed Antonio back. His mind caught up to him and he pulled away and broke out from the Spanish man's hold.

"I want you to leave." Lovino stated. Antonio opened his mouth to speak but Lovino put up a hand. "Don't ask don't tell. What happened here doesn't leave this house. You can talk to me at school but I swear to god. You hit on me or tell any one about this I will reach my hand down your throat and rip out your lungs." Lovino stated. Antonio nodded and Lovino sighed. "Good." He said bluntly.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked sitting up. Lovino looked up slowly and Antonio put a hand on Lovino's face and Lovino felt his cheeks get warm. "Maybe... We could talk more and then try to date?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked down and blushed.

"I... I guess so... But for now were friends. Got it. No hugging no kissing no touching. No Nothing." Lovino laid the law down. Antonio nodded.

"For now?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded.

"For now." he stated back. Antonio kissed Lovino quickly and then got up.

"Then I'll leave you alone. For now. Bye Lovino." Antonio smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed Lovino fell back on the floor and sighed.

"I am such an idiot." he huffed out.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Long Chapter! YAY!)

Romano: Getting better at this.

(Wait Lovi? Why are you always in my AN time?)

Romano: I am here to tell you your worthless...

(Oh... Thanks... That made my day...)

Romano: Any time! Coin1996 Owns nothing.

(Well then my ducklings! Till next time! Mistress duck out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino for the life of him could not understand why. Why oh why. He fell for the Spanish man. He didn't know any thing at this point in time. All day he had tried oh so hard not to look at Antonio when he could feel the Spanish man's gaze on his back. This was way harder than he thought. Antonio just always looked at him. It was one of the most annoying thing ever. Lovino may have told him that he didn't mind them getting together but this was going over the top.

The second the bell rang Lovino got right up and ran out of the room. He turned a few corners and left out a sigh when he felt the eyes were off him. He looked back and smiled when he didn't see Antonio. He started to walk again and closed his eyes. He felt at peace right now. At least the Spanish man was away from him till History. Lovino turned a corner and bumped into...

"Well damn." Lovino stated looking up. Antonio gave a bright smile and Lovino glared at him.

"Lovi~ I thought I would miss you~." Antonio stated. Lovino sighed and gave a bored look.

"Damn it. Antonio. I told you not to talk to me at school." Lovino huffed.

"No you told me not to talk about last night at school." Antonio smiled. Lovino's face went red at this.

"Anto-"

"Toni~ You were with Lovino last night~" a blond boy tossed his arm around Antonio's shoulders and gave a bright smile.

"No wonder you ran off after school~!" a white-haired man yelled popping up on the other side of Antonio.

"Hey Francis! Gil! What are you two doing here?" Antonio asked.

"Mon cher~! You did not answer." Francis pointed out flipping his blond hair back.

"Oh well-"

"He couldn't do his damn homework and stalked me home so I could help him!" Lovino yelled out turning red from anger. Francis raised an eye brow.

"Is this true Toni?" the blond asked. Antonio nodded.

"Yeah! It was fun because-"

"Because he met my damned little brother!" Lovino butted in again. This time the white-haired boy raised an eye brow.

"Well Lovino~ since you seem to be doing the talking. What happened between you and Antonio?" Gilbert asked. Lovino's last shred of patience snapped. He pulled the blond man's hair who fell to the floor crying about his hair then punched Gilbert in the face leaving a nice red mark. That was not all. He glared at Antonio and stomped on his foot and walked away with his head held high. Antonio hopped around, well Gilbert sat on the ground rubbing his cheek, and Francis cried about his hair being tainted. Lovino felt like it was a job well done. He just walked to his next class with out a word to the three. He didn't have to tell them any thing.

If Antonio were to say a word? Well. You see. He would have some trouble walking after Lovino cut off his balls. Lovino was not one to kiss and tell but if Antonio was then he would make sure that the Spanish man were to be killed. In a painful manner.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Lovino huffed as he looked over at the already trashed room. After school the trio decided to stop on by and who do you think let them in. Feli did. The small Italian was given many 'aws' and 'How cute' and 'Your really Lovino's little brother?' Lovino hated them. And now well trying to find any thing to hold against Romano the trio messed up the room.

"GET OUT!" Lovino yelled at the trio. He was sick of them. He kicked the three out of his bed room and did not stop there. Once they were out he made sure he trapped poor Antonio in the corner and stepped on him. Antonio laughed the whole time and Gilbert and Francis only watched. Feli did two as he really couldn't move since every time he tried to get up the two would pull him right back down.

"Lovi! Don't you think he had enough?" Feli asked softly. Lovino looked back at his brother and sighed.

"Guess your right. Time to cut Francis hair." Lovino took out his pocket knife and the blond was gone. Before the four knew it the front door slammed and the girlish scream was heard fading as Francis ran away. "And you." Lovino glared at Gilbert and Gilbert smiled.

"Can't hate me~. You got nothing against me!" Gilbert smiled. Lovino pointed at him and opened his mouth but shut it. He didn't have any thing against the white-haired boy. Now the blond hit on him so he had a reason for him. Antonio. Well that was easy. He took Lovino's first kiss. So yeah. It was also easy to hate him.

"Well. Then give me a reason to kick you out." Lovino pointed out. Gilbert thought for a second.

"I can't give you one. Me and you buddy were a lot a like~!" Gilbert smirked. Lovino's eye twitched.

"Why do you think that?" Lovino snapped.

"Well... Your kind of awesome. And I'm awesome. You have a little brother I have a little brother. You live with your grand father. I live with my grand father. See. We have a lot of reason's to become friend's." Gilbert smiled and Lovino sighed. He at least was nice enough to have a reason to kick someone out of his house.

"You have a brother?" Feli asked as he looked up to Gilbert. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja. His name is Ludwig. He would be your age and would be in your grade but you don't go to school." Gilbert stated. eli lost his smile for a second and then smiled again.

"I will next year! Maybe I'll meet him!" Feli said happily. Gilbert thought for a moment and gave him a bright smile.

"I can give him a call! Bruder is always yelling at me for making people mad! So I'll tell him I need picked up! Your get your first friend!" Gilbert smiled. Lovino looked at him not to sure about this.

"Is he nice?" Lovino hissed. He didn't want his brother to get hurt. Antonio jumped on the Italian's back and hugged him around the waist resting his head on Lovino's right shoulder. Lovino didn't seem to notice. Gilbert smirked and nodded.

"Ja. He is very nice. He's really big and tough but also kind of a wimp. He would scare any one but you give him a puppy and he's a big hug able lug!" Gilbert stated. Lovino nodded at this.

"I guess it's fine then. As long as he doesn't hurt my brother, make him cry, yell at him, touch him, talk to him, look at him, and or even breathe the same air." Lovino huffed crossing his arm's.

"Well.. I can tell you he won't hurt your brother or make him cry but sadly he has to breath and he isn't blind." Gilbert stated. Lovino huffed again.

"Fine. I'll be fine with that." Lovino stated. Feli gave a bright smile.

"I'll really get to have a friend!" Feli got super excited and Lovino nodded. He even gave his brother a smile.

"Si." he said. Gilbert and Antonio both were at a loss for words. Lovino smiled. And to Antonio it felt like the world stopped just so he had time to see the wonderful smile he never got to see.

"A friend!" Feli called out with a huge smile. He was so excited. Lovino even felt a tab bit happy for his brother. Maybe then Feli wouldn't always look so lonely.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Sorry for the long time to update!)

Romano: You better be!

(Super sorry! I was busy...)

Romano: With what!

(Long story... Any way. Please Review for more~!)

Romano: Coin1996 Own's nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino sighed as he was stuck with Gilbert. Antonio was kicked out soon after Romano noticed he was hanging over the Italian. Lovino huffed and looked at the time. There was a knock on the door and Feli ran out of the room.

"I'll get it!" he called out. Lovino got up and Gilbert did the same. They both walked out of the bed room and walked over to the stairs. They looked down and noticed that there two little brothers were just looking at each other. They didn't talk or say a word they just stud there watching each other. Lovino was going to say something but Feli beat him to it.

"Your that boy from the shop!" Feli called out a huge smile coming to his face. The German nodded.

"Ja. Your the one that bumped into me." he stated.

"Again I'm sorry about that Ludwig..." Feli stated bowing his head a bit. Ludwig gave the Italian a pat on the head.

"I told you its fine. I am much bigger then you. You don't have to worry." Ludwig said. Gilbert chuckled.

"So your little brother is the boy my little brother bumped into. He came home and told me all about it yesterday!" Gilbert yelled. Lovino covered his mouth.

"Shut up you dumb ass. Lets just watch for now." Lovino stated. He wanted his brother to make a friend on his own. He didn't want to help him. Feli was old enough now to make a friend.

"Ve... Still..." Feli stated softly.

"And I still say there is no need to be sorry. I should have watched were I was walking. I didn't see you. Your very..." Ludwig looked down to the small Italian and Feli looked up to him blinking his amber eyes.

"Small?" Feli asked. Ludwig nodded.

"Tiny." Ludwig stated. Feli smiled.

"Si! I may be small that makes every thing better! I can fit in tight spaces and bend in odd ways!" Feli smiled. Ludwig seemed to blush a but at that and Lovino felt his jaw clench. He didn't like were this was going.

"Hey relax. He's to pure to hit on your brother. And even if he did it would most likely scare the kid away. Lubby is not one to seduce people. Much less boys." Gilbert chuckled. Lovino nodded

"He better not try any thing on my brother." Lovino huffed.

"Please come in. Gilbert and my brother are up stairs. There working on a project. I'll make some tea. Would you like some?" Feli asked. Ludwig nodded and the two headed to the kitchen. Lovino sighed.

"Well at least they get along." Lovino pointed out.

"Yeah. Ludwig doesn't have a lot of friends. There's Kiku but he's a really soft spoken guy. I don't know how the two became friends. Ludwig is so buff and always wanting to push himself." Gilbert got up and started to walk back to the room.

"Hey!" Lovino called running after him. "What do you think your doing?" Lovino asked. Gilbert looked back at him and smiled.

"We have work to do. After all we can sit there and stalk our brothers. Were let them become friends and we can score some extra point's with are teacher." Gilbert laughed. Lovino sighed and nodded.

"Your right..." he said walking into the bed room and closing the door. Feli would scream if any thing were to happen. He was safe. As long as he was safe Lovino was fine with this Ludwig hanging around.

"But he still better not touch my brother." Lovino hissed.

To Be continued...

* * *

(God! It was to long of a wait! Sorry every one!)

Romano: She has two other story's going.

(Magic garden FinnyXReader on DeviantART! and the other isn't posted as of yet. But its a CielXReader.)

Romano: But she's sorry.

(Romano! Your being so kind!)

Romano: What ever! Coin1996 doesn't own any thing! You hear me!

(Till next chapter! Bye!)


End file.
